


A Very Drarry Halloween

by parseltonquinq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, and draco absolutely loves harry, harry absolutely loves the holidays, ron is a ginger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltonquinq/pseuds/parseltonquinq
Summary: Draco isn't overly fond of Halloween, but Harry is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write at least something for Halloween, so I churned out this. It's so fluffy that I can't believe I wrote it. Enjoy.

“Potter, our entire house smells like pumpkin spice,” Draco announces, hanging up his coat and surveying the cardboard boxes sitting in the living room. 

“I bought a candle,” Harry explains, poking his head out of their storage closet. “How was Pansy?” 

“She’s still attempting to dissuade Ginny from buying them matching Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn costumes.” Draco says, walking toward his boyfriend. He raises an eyebrow at the state Harry is in—he’s covered in a cottony, web-looking material. “Someone’s been busy.” 

Harry grins. “Halloween is in less than a week. I figured it was about time our house looked like it.” 

“I didn’t even know we owned this many Halloween decorations,” Draco remarks, pulling some of the fake spider web off of Harry. “I thought Christmas was the time of year you were supposed to go all out.” 

Harry shrugs, stepping out of the storage closet, pulling a plastic skeleton behind him. “Why not both?” 

This is the first Halloween Draco and Harry have spent together and Draco doesn’t know why he’s surprised that Harry’s so excited—Harry practically _lives_ for holidays. He takes advantage of any and every reason to celebrate. Draco, on the other hand, isn’t overly fond of Halloween. He doesn’t understand the point of it and sees it as simply a way for large corporations to profit. 

“I was thinking we could have everyone over for dinner and some movies and we could pass out candy,” Harry says, walking over to the boxes in their living room. Draco trails behind him. 

“Which movies?” Draco asks, struggling to sound nonchalant. 

Harry shoots him a knowing grin nonetheless. He runs his fingers through his tousled hair, pulling some of the spider web out in the process. “Don’t worry, we won’t watch any horror movies. I was thinking _Edward Scissorhands_ , _Hocus Pocus_ , maybe _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_.” 

Draco breathes a sigh of relief, then clears his throat and crosses his arms over his chest. “It’s not like I’m scared or anything. I just think horror movies are stupid.” 

“Of course, babe,” Harry says, obviously humoring him, pressing a kiss to Draco’s cheek. “Now, come on—I need your help hanging up these decorations.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Draco is sitting on the sofa, watching _Stranger Things,_ when Harry walks into the room, a notebook and pen in his hands, and plops down next to him. He sits beside Draco and Draco instantly shifts, laying down and putting his head in Harry’s lap. Harry’s hand automatically goes to Draco’s hair and he begins carding his fingers through it. Draco can feel the tension slowly drain out of his body. His heart swells with affection. 

“We decided we were going to wear matching costumes this year,” Harry says. 

“We did,” Draco agrees, looking up at Harry. He’s wearing sweatpants and one of Mrs. Weasley’s knitted sweaters and he smells like hot cocoa. 

“I’ve been brainstorming and I have a few ideas. I’ll read them out and you can veto them if you want. We’ll just slowly narrow down the list.” 

Draco raises an eyebrow. “Exactly how long is the list?” 

Harry doesn’t answer him. He just flips open his notebook and continues carding his fingers through Draco’s hair. “Beavis and Butthead?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Harry scratches it out with his pen. “Hall and Oates?” Draco makes a noncommittal noise and Harry scratches it out again. “Han Solo and Chewbacca?” 

Draco frowns and looks up at Harry. “Who would be who?” 

Green eyes twinkle mischievously. “Well, seeing as how you’re a bit taller than me…” 

“Potter, I _refuse_ to be a _Wookie_ for Halloween.” 

“But—”

“Veto.” 

More scratching out. “Goose and Maverick?” 

Draco furrows his brow. “Who?” 

Harry freezes and looks down at him. “What?” 

“Who are they?” 

Harry’s eyes widen almost comically and his jaw goes slack. “Have you not seen _Top Gun?”_

“What is that?” 

Harry’s jaw does drop and he stares at Draco. His hand stops moving through Draco’s hair, which causes Draco to scrunch up his face and squirm unhappily. After a moment or so, Harry closes his mouth, then resumes carding his fingers through Draco’s hair. 

“As soon as we decide on our costumes, we’re watching _Top Gun,_ ” he says resolutely.

“But—”

“No ‘buts’. This is vital to your pop culture education.” 

Draco smirks. “And people call _me_ the drama queen.” 

Harry tugs playfully at Draco’s ear before turning back to his notebook. “What about Ash and Pikachu?” Draco shakes his head. “Batman and Robin?” 

“Potter, where did you get these costume ideas?” Draco asks, peering up at Harry around his notebook. 

Harry shrugs and lets the notebook flip closed, tossing it onto their coffee table. He tucks the pen behind his ear and lets out a long sigh. The hand not carding through Draco’s hair reaches for Draco’s hand and their fingers interlock. Draco bites his lip to keep from smiling like a sap. 

“I just want this Halloween to be special,” Harry says. 

His glasses are slipping off his nose so Draco pushes them back up. “It _will_ be special,” Draco promises, reaching up to brush his thumb against Harry’s cheekbone. “We’ll have an amazing time, the kids will love the decorations, I’ll make cupcakes, we’ll set up the skeleton to scare Weasley…It will be great.” 

Harry beams at Draco and _wow,_ Draco would do anything for that smile. His cheeks dimple and his eyes crinkle at the corners and his nose scrunches up a bit and Draco is hit with a sudden overwhelming feeling of love for Harry. His throat tightens with this realization and he clears his throat, breaking eye contact. His pulse is accelerating and all at once, he’s overcome with a sense of light panic. 

Now that he thinks back, he should have realized months ago that he was in love with Harry. It seemed to have occurred so gradually and so gently that it slipped past his conscious. Trying to think back and analyze when his affection became love, Draco is unable to pinpoint an exact moment. It seems to be a culmination of everything that makes his heart warm: Harry’s untamable hair in the morning, the way he scrunches up his nose when he’s too lazy to lift his arm and push his glasses up, his signature grilled cheese sandwiches he’s so proud of being able to make, the way he so easily and unapologetically pours all of himself into everything and anything he cares about. 

“You okay?” Harry asks, raising his eyebrows. He’s leaning over Draco, his glasses threatening to fall onto Draco’s face. 

“ _Yes_ …of course,” Draco says, clearing his throat and pulling himself from his thoughts. “It’s just…” he wets his lips and gulps, “I, er, I love you.” 

Harry’s smile is so wide it looks painful. His cheeks and the tips of his ears redden as he leans down and presses his lips against Draco’s. The angle is awkward and they both laugh softly until Harry shifts his body to lean down and kiss Draco properly. A cozy contentment floods Draco. 

“I love you too,” Harry says once he pulls back, smiling. “Quite a bit, actually.” 

“Well, I mean, it _is_ _me_ we’re talking about,” Draco teases, then grins when Harry tugs playfully at his hair. “Ow!” 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Harry laughs. 

“If you insist.”

 

* * *

 

 

Pansy laughs as soon as Draco opens the door. “Wow, you are _whipped_. I didn’t think you’d actually wear the costume!” 

Draco sneers at her. “Don’t judge. We’re fucking adorable.” 

“Absolutely,” Ginny agrees, beaming at him. Pansy is dressed as Harley Quinn and Ginny as Poison Ivy—Draco scans their costumes then raises an eyebrow at Pansy. She rolls her eyes, knowing full well that Draco’s not the only one who gave in when it came to Halloween costumes. “Is Harry in the kitchen?” 

“He is—he’s just finishing up the punch.” Draco holds the door open. “Come in.” 

Ginny and Pansy take in the decorations with no shortage of admiration. There are fake spider webs hung up in corners and stretched across the tops of doorways (Draco vows never to let Harry buy the material again, as he keeps finding it in his hair), plastic ghosts hanging from the ceiling, Halloween-themed stickers in their windows, jack-o-lanterns on their porch, and a fog machine near their walkway. 

“Happy Halloween!” Harry exclaims upon seeing Pansy and Ginny. He hugs them both, then grins at their costumes. “Excellent costume choice.” 

“Same to you,” Ginny says with a laugh. “Ron and Hermione should be here any moment—we saw them whilst looking for parking.” 

Right on cue, their doorbell rings. Draco pulls it open to find Hermione dressed as Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_ and Ron wearing a lumpy, beige-brown sack-looking costume.He’s holding their dinner—a couple of bags of chinese takeout. Draco raises an eyebrow at Ron, who gives him an expectant look. 

“I give up, I can’t tell what you’re supposed to be.” 

Ron makes a face of indignation. “I’m ginger. Get it? A ginger. _Ginger._ My hair.” 

“I tried to convince him to dress up as something else, but he wouldn’t have it,” Hermione says, attempting to bite back a smile. 

“This is genius,” Ron says defensively. “Pure genius.” 

Ron and Hermione come inside and Draco closes the door behind them, following them to the kitchen. He moves to stand near Harry as everyone greets each other, then can’t help the grin that slips onto his face when Harry starts laughing. 

“Mate, what on _earth_ are you supposed to be?” Harry pushes his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, attempting to discern what, exactly, Ron’s wearing. 

“A ginger,” Ron says with a smile, spreading his hands out. 

Pansy, Ginny, and Harry burst into laughter and Hermione and Draco share a look close to fond exasperation. Harry pats Ron on the shoulder, still chuckling. 

“I like it,” Harry says, grinning, his eyes shining. 

“I wanted to coordinate with Gin, but she was set on matching with Pans,” Ron says, looking slightly mournful. 

“Too bad,” Ginny sighs, shaking her head in mock regret. 

“And who are you two supposed to be?” Hermione asks, looking at Harry and Draco’s costumes with a puzzled, yet amused expression. 

Harry grins. “We’re Derek and Hansel.” He purses his lips and raises an eyebrow, sucking in his cheeks slightly. Ron, Ginny, and Pansy burst into laughter, but Hermione still looks confused. “From _Zoolander_.” 

“Oh, gosh,” Hermione is smiling and shaking her head. “I should’ve known.” 

The six of them end up migrating to the living room, bringing along the punch and the takeout. Harry puts _Edward Scissorhands_ on and they all get settled. Hermione and Ron are sitting on the floor, at the coffee table, Ginny and Pansy are cuddled up in an armchair, Draco is sitting on the sofa, and Harry is sitting on the floor, between Draco’s legs, leaning his back against the sofa and his cheek against Draco’s knee. 

“I still don’t understand why nobody wanted to watch _The Human Centipede_ ,” Ginny says. “You’re _supposed_ to watch horror movies on Halloween.” 

Draco nudges Harry’s cheek with his knee when his boyfriend hides a grin with a mouthful of noodles. “Horror movies are pointless,” Draco says, searching his mind for a plausible reason without giving away his fear. “Don’t you think there’s something wrong with the fact that humans gain satisfaction trying to scare ourselves? What other animal does that?” 

Harry hums his agreement. “He does have a point.” 

“Potter, he’s got you wrapped around his little finger,” Pansy says fondly. Draco smiles when Harry only shrugs, not denying it. 

“You guys are gross,” Ron grins, his mouth half full. 

Their doorbell rings and Harry glances toward it. As he stands, he presses a quick kiss to Draco’s lips, then smirks at Ron. 

“Completely,” Harry agrees. 

Harry grabs the bowl of candy on his way to the door and Draco turns back to his food. He can hear high-pitched voices shouting, “Trick or treat!” and Harry trying to guess who or what each child is dressed up as. He ducks his head in an attempt to hide his smile. Draco’s chest is warm with love. 

“I’ve never seen you look so happy.” Hermione is watching him with a tender expression on her face. 

“I don’t know that I ever have been,” Draco admits. 

“Have been what?” Harry flops down on the couch next to Draco, leaning forward to grab his box of takeout. He leans into Draco’s side. 

“This happy.” 

Harry turns and beams at him. He leans in for a kiss and Draco ignores Ron’s protests and Pansy’s proclamations of how sappy and mushy they are. He feels warm all over and his heart is practically skipping. 

He figures Halloween isn’t so bad, after all. 


End file.
